Black Beauty
by It'sFramzanaaMellark
Summary: AU. Simon sufre un ataque epiléptico que sin duda le cambia la vida. Salvado por un ángel de cabellos oscuros de nombre Isabelle Lightwood; Simon moverá si es necesario todo Nueva York para encontrarla y agradecerle por haber salvado su vida. El destino juntara sus caminos solo que Simon no sabe que su enfermedad podría hacerlo perder para siempre a Isabelle. Summary completo aqui.


**Summary completo:** Simon, un músico y romántico de primera. Isabelle, tan bonita y con un gran pena que la convierte en una belleza oscura. Pero nada de eso importa el día en que ambos chicos se conocen. Simon sufre un ataque epiléptico que sin duda le cambia la vida. Salvado por un ángel de cabellos oscuros y de nombre Isabelle Lightwood; Simon moverá si es necesario todo Nueva York para encontrarla y agradecerle por haber salvado su vida.

Sin embargo nadie se espera que esa sea la última vez que se ven. El destino juntara sus caminos y Simon no se rendirá hasta ganar el corazón de la princesa del Instituto Idris para alumnos de excelencia académica. Solo que Simon no sabe que su enfermedad podría hacerlo perder para siempre a Isabelle. ¿Qué es lo que Izzy oculta?

* * *

 **Black Beauty**

 **1**

 **Coney Island**

-Tienes que estar de broma.

Simon observó con los ojos abiertos como platos la majestuosa estructura de metal del juego mecánico frente a ellos y de la cual una extensa fila de al menos media hora se extendía.

Su compañera, su mejor amiga de cabello rojizo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con picardía.

-Nos subiremos, Simon. No te vas a escapar.

-Clary –suspiró este.

La pelirroja lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hacia la fila, soltando una risita por la cobardía de su mejor amigo.

Se conocen desde que tienen memoria y algo que Clary sabe de sobra es el miedo que Simon le tiene a las alturas así como el conoce pecas y verrugas de ella. Siempre han sido inseparables, por lo cual Simon no tuvo corazón como para decirle que no a su idea de visitar el parque de diversiones de Coney Island. El verano recién comenzaba y querían comenzar a aprovecharlo con el pie derecho.

A Simon no le quedó de otra que ser el sumiso muñeco de Clary mientras esta lo llevaba al final de la fila de aquel monstruo mecánico. Tragó saliva con fuerza apartando los ojos de la montaña rusa. Rezó una pequeña plegaria para que algo ocurriese, que el juego se dañase o algo milagroso les impidiera subir ya que conociendo de sobra a Clary, nada le impediría subir a Simon consigo.

El miedo poco a poco comenzó a apoderarse de Simon conforme la fila avanzaba, haciéndose cada vez más corta. Sus manos y frente comenzaron a sudarle, su garganta se tornó seca _. Debe ser por el calor_ pensó. No iba a dejar que Clary notase el pánico que lo estaba invadiendo, de ser así, lo molestaría por un buen rato y no deseaba que lo llamase gallina por el resto del día o quizá por el resto del verano. Al contrario, quería demostrarle cuan valiente podía ser, por más que el miedo lo estuviera comiendo vivo.

No era la primera vez que subiría a una montaña rusa, de pequeños Clary y él podían pasarse todo el día en ese tipo de atracciones, pero de un día para otro eso cambió y Simon inexplicablemente empezó a temerles y a no disfrutarlas en lo más mínimo. Aun así, Clary sabiendo esto, se negó a darle paz a su mejor amigo. Con todas sus ganas quería subirse desde que vio anunciada su apertura días antes en los periódicos y que mejor que en la compañía de su único y mejor amigo.

La fila continuó moviéndose a gran velocidad, Clary parloteaba sobre el último anime que había visto por la noche mas Simon no le prestaba mucha atención, en su mente solo había espacio para el temor en la montaña rusa a la que se encontraba por subir. Se sentía sin aire a cada paso que los acercaba a su destino.

-Dime, Fray, - la interrumpió.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Porque tienes una loca suicida y amante de la adrenalina como amiga.

 _Exacto_ se dijo para si mismo en su fuero interno, dándole la espalda mientras ella continuaba hablando. Se aferró a las barras que creaban la hilera de la fila para el juego mecánico sintiéndose ligeramente mareado. Su corazón latía desbordado.

Una pareja de chicos delante de ellos pasaron al juego y tomaron lugar en el asiento trasero. Los siguientes a subir serían ellos.

Reconocer esto para Simon fue demasiado, estaba por decirle a Clary que no se sentía en condiciones de subir al juego cuando de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor explotar dentro de su cabeza. Calló de rodillas hacia el suelo, su espalda se golpeó contra las barras en la caída, todo se tornó borroso y después fue solo oscuridad total. Lo último que escuchó fue a Clary gritar su nombre.

-Dime, ¿por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Isabelle indignada.

-Porque tu infantil hermano quiere que su novio de brillantina le gane un estúpido oso de peluche que diga te quiero – respondió Jace compartiendo el mismo disgusto que Isabelle.

-Corrección, tu sensual hermano. Y gracias por el cumplido, guapo. – le guiño un ojo Magnus.

El grupo de chicos rio entre dientes sobre las bromas esparcidas en el parque de diversiones.

El famoso modelo, icono de la moda, Magnus Bane, había invitado a los hermanos de su novio Alec Lightwood, a pasar un día de verano en Coney Island, pues Isabelle y Jace Lightwood rara vez salían del instituto en el día y debido a eso siempre le resultaba difícil salir con su novio pues Alec no iba a ningún lado sin ellos dos. El día era el indicado, pese a que tenía que cargar con los apáticos de Jace e Isabelle, todo gracias a la idea de Maryse, la madre de los Lightwood. Los chicos necesitaban salir, tomar aire fresco y distraerse, es lo que había dicho.

Magnus arrojó su último aro hacia el cuello de una de las varias botellas del juego de destreza y este cayó como por arte de magia en el cuello de la botella. Alec e Isabellle pegaron un grito de emoción mientras a Magnus le entregaban su merecido premio, Jace puso los ojos en blanco como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Creo que iré por algo de comer –comentó. – Iz, ¿quieres algo?

-Estoy bien, Jace.

El rubio asintió y miro a la feliz pareja que se debatían en que nombre ponerle al inanimado objeto que sería lo más cercano a un hijo que algún día podrían tener; no quiso interrumpirlos así que se marchó hacia los puestos de comida dejando a Isabelle con ellos dos.

Sintiéndose un poco incomoda, Isabelle comenzó a mirar hacia otra parte, a los juegos de destreza a su alrededor, los carritos de comida con algodones de azúcar, perros calientes, helados y otras atracciones como el carrusel, los carritos chocones y la nueva y recién inaugurada montaña rusa, la más alta de todo el lugar. La mirada de Isabelle estaba llena de fascinación, sus ojos recorrían con encanto todo a su alrededor sin querer perderse de nada. Fue entonces cuando lo vio y su mirada cambió completamente a una llena de alteración.

Al escanear a los valientes en la fila de la nueva atracción, vio como un chico de cabellos oscuros se tambaleó y comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en el suelo sin nadie que lo hubiera provocado.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que Magnus y Alec la escucharan. – El chico se desplomó, ¡está teniendo un ataque!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Isabelle corrió hacia la fila donde las personas alrededor se abrieron paso de inmediato, dejando al chico solo en medio del suelo sufriendo de fuertes convulsiones.

Isabelle saltó hacia donde se encontraba el chico y se puso de rodillas recordando lo que tenía que hacer en ese tipo de circunstancias. Alec y Magnus la siguieron de igual manera.

-Necesito tu billetera Magnus – ordenó. Magnus se la tendió en un segundo e Isabelle sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer se la puso en la boca para que la mordiese en vez de a su lengua.

Con ayuda de Alec ambos cambiaron de posición al cuerpo del chico hacia una correcta mientras que esperaban a que el ataque pasara pues no había otra cosa que hacer, Magnus ya había llamado a la ambulancia. Pero Isabelle no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo único que se tenía que hacer, el cuerpo del chico seguía sacudiéndose con la misma violencia.

-¿Alguien lo conoce? ¿Con quién viene? –preguntó Magnus a la gente alrededor.

-Viene conmigo – respondió una voz femenina, tímida y llena de temor detrás de Isabelle.

Isabelle no se volvió hacia la chica, dejando el interrogatorio a Magnus y se concentró en hablarle con una voz suave y tranquilizadora al chico en sus rodillas.

-Vas a estar bien, todo está bien, tranquilo.

En ese momento Jace apareció cargando una botella de agua y una bolsa roja con palomitas de maíz.

-Iz, Alec, ¿Qué, ocurre… - no pudo terminar la oración, al ver al chico supo lo que estaba pasando, fue como tener una especie de deja vu.

Alec e Isabelle se miraron velozmente y el chico de ojos azules le arrebató a Jace la botella de agua y se la lanzó a Isabelle quien la atrapó al instante.

Recordando que más hacer, destapó la botella y comenzó a verter el agua en la espalda del chico con ayuda de Alec. Mojó su espalda dándole un suave masaje como a quien solía hacer cuando sus ataques epilépticos solían tomar lugar y no cesaban en cuestión de minutos. Continúo hablándole con dulzura.

La botella pronto se terminó y las convulsiones del chico dejaron de ser cada vez menos agresivas.

-Sí, sí, eso es…estas bien, aquí estoy – se encontró diciéndole Isabelle como quien canta una canción de cuna.

Tomó su rostro acunándolo en sus manos lista para retirar la billetera de Magnus ya que el ataque estaba pasando y su mandíbula dejaba de abrir y cerrarse.

El chico tenía anteojos y poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos mientras las últimas convulsiones lo mecían en los brazos de quien le había salvado.

-Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, respira, eso es.

Un recuerdo cruzó por su mente mientras lo observaba, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los ojos del chico la miraron, inclusive se le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas.

El chico intentó abrir la boca y solo un quejido salió de entre sus labios pálidos.

-Sshh. No hables, descansa. Estarás bien. – continuo Isabelle.

-¿Simon? – la voz de la chica a espaldas de Isabelle se hizo presente nuevamente, ya se había olvidado por completo de ella. Debía estar muerta de la angustia.

Isabelle volvió a la realidad, los ruidos, las voces y olores volvieron a tener sentido. La burbuja en la que se había encerrado con el chico explotó y dejaron de ser solo él y ella.

-La ambulancia ya está aquí – dijo Magnus en cuanto el ruido de la sirena comenzó a escucharse cerca.

Pero Isabelle no hizo caso, estaba hipnotizada por los ojos del muchacho que no se despegaban de ella y que la miraban como si fuese lo más hermoso del mundo. Simon estiró una mano hacia Isabelle y se aferró a una cadena que colgaba de su garganta, enroscó sus dedos alrededor del rubí que colgaba de esta, respirando con dificultad. Un poco desconcertada, Isabelle bajó la mirada y sonrió al ver la mano de aquel desconocido tocando algo tan preciado para ella.

Tomo la mano que se aferraba al dije y tiro de ella liberando la cadena de su delgado cuello y dejó caer la mano del chico sobre su pecho.

La ambulancia apareció a un lado de la atracción y los paramédicos bajaron la camilla para Simon.

-Quédatela, mientras te mantenga vivo. – le dijo. No sabía porque, pero había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo con todo y que no le conocía. Por ultimo le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora antes de que los paramédicos la hicieran a un lado, ellos sabían mejor que nadie que hacer.

Se puso de pie con ayuda de su hermano y pudo observar a la chica que decía conocerlo. Era bajita y pelirroja. Nada anormal pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza, ¿qué tal si era su novia?, y lo había tocado de aquella manera. También sintió enojo porque no hubiera hecho nada por su amigo mas que quedarse helada con los ojos humedecidos, mordiéndose el labio y sin una pista de que hacer al respecto. Quería sacarla del patético shock en el que se encontraba pero se contuvo, no sería adecuado abofetearla o mucho menos sacudirla. Pero lo había salvado y esa chica debería estar agradecida.

 _Simon_ se repitió Isabelle.

A Isabelle le sorprendió que Jace se encontraba muy cerca de la pelirroja, no pudo evitar pensar que el no perdía la oportunidad para ser todo un Don Juan o peor aún, el héroe de todas las damiselas en peligro.

Por suerte Magnus fue quien la sacó de su trance.

-Alguien tiene que ir con él la ambulancia, preciosa – y dándole un empujón la chica reaccionó, se secó las lágrimas y trepó con ayuda de Jace tras la camilla que llevaba a Simon a la parte trasera del vehículo. Por último se volvió hacia el rubio y ambos se miraron con tanta intensidad en un lenguaje totalmente desconocido y por ultimo le sonrió tímidamente en agradecimiento.

La ambulancia se marchó y todo volvió a su ajetreo normal en el parque de diversiones.

Jace se volvió hacia sus hermanos y Magnus y se sonrojó levemente al notar que lo observaban con atención. Decidió molestar a Isabelle.

-¿Qué fue eso, Izzy? Prácticamente le regalaste tu collar favorito.

Alec y Magnus le dedicaron la misma mirada curiosa.

No supo que responder, ¿porque lo había hecho realmente? Ni ella conocía la respuesta, simplemente lo quiso hacer. Se encogió de hombros.

-Era una gargantilla vieja y bien sabes que una buena imitación. – tras decirlo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del juego mecánico ahora que volvía a la vida con toda la conmoción habiendo pasado.

Los muchachos se apresuraron a seguirle el paso, no esperaba la gran ovación, que la levantaran en el aire como la gran heroína sino que solo no lo mencionaran. Había hecho lo que tenía que haber hecho y punto.

-En ese caso, te conseguiré una nueva – dijo Jace para aligerar la tensión mientras la alcanzaba. – Seguramente en uno de estos puestos habrá una similar.

-A mi me debes una billetera, ese chico la dejo toda mordisqueada. – agregó Magnus.

-Lo siento, Magnus. Te conseguiré una nueva. – dijo de manera apenada Isabelle antes de que su hermano y su novio se adelantaran a mayor velocidad tomados de la mano, dejándola con Jace, con quien menos deseaba estar.

El rubio le paso un brazo por los hombros con un cariño de hermanos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Iz – le dijo. – Max estaría orgulloso.

Nuevamente los ojos de Isabelle se llenaron de lágrimas y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Jace mientras caminaban.

-Lo sé, Jace. Créeme que lo sé.

* * *

 _ **Hola gentesita de fanfiction!**_

 _ **He vuelto al negocio...ok no, no negocio...si ya se que tengo un fanfic pendiente pero no pude contenerme a subir este que desde hace un año habia tenido la idea y bueno hoy dije que le daria justicia y lo subiria.**_

 _ **Y bueno aqui esta! Que les parece? Seria algo que les gustaria seguir leyendo? Todo depende de lo que el pueblo decida asi que queda a decision si lo continuo o de plano nah. Dejen un review me gustaria saber su opinion :)**_

 _ **-Bonnie**_


End file.
